Life's Rules
by Xxkusari-tanxX
Summary: "Yes, it's my fault. I caused this catastrophe. I am the reason why your life was ruined. It was me. All me. All because I broke one of the rules in this sickening game of yours, right?" Sometimes, the people who seem to be the strongest have the most flawed logic. One-shot, kinda OOC Hibari. Rated T to be safe. My second fic, please R


**You know honestly...I don't even know what this is. It's some random crack thing I did in the middle of the night. I don't even...yeah. But I am bored, so I shall post this and see the angry reactions I get from all you Hibari fans.**

**Not that I really like angry reactions. I have anger-phobia, really. So...constructive criticism would be nicer? -shotisshot-**

**Second fic, so please R&R ^^**

**Warnings: Just a SUPERSUPERSUPER OOC Hibari. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Although I wish I do. I plan to bribe Akira-sensei with cookies.**

_**It took me six years to realise that mama and papa didn't like each other.**_

_**If mama was at home, papa was at work.**_

_**If papa was at home, mama was out shopping.**_

_**Them never meeting never seemed unusual. Until I started going to school. There, I learnt what a normal happy family was like. **_

_**I was scared.**_

_**Why was my family so different? Why were we not following any of life's clear cut rules?**_

_**Would God punish us, if we didn't follow those rules? My classmates said he would. If that was so, then I didn't want to break the rules. **_

_**Definitely not.**_

_Scary_, Hibari thought, watching the screaming match ensuing in front of him.

_Why is mama and papa like this? Why? _

"How could you do this to me?" His mother cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks, her hair a wild tangle of knots. "I love you. I've always loved you."

"Why? Whywhywhywhy-" She lunged forward, grabbing her husband's shirt. "What does shehave that I don't?"

_I don't understand. Why?_

The person in question was the slender woman standing behind his father, with long brown hair and pretty features that were looking mighty frightened at the moment. Her eyes searched the room desperately, looking for something, anything, that had even a shred of warmth. Her eyes met Hibari's tearful ones for the briefest moment, before flickering away.

_Is it her fault? But she seems so sad._

The woman chose instead to concentrate on the tiny infant cradled in her arms. The internal workings of his mind were interrupted by a sudden crash. His dear mother had thrown a flower vase down to the floor in anger, shattering it into a million tiny shards. He could hear the woman's small shriek.

_Whose fault is it?_

"I love you!" His mother yelled angrily. "I definitely won't let you go! I definitely won't allow you to be happy with this wretch! You refuse to leave her? Fine! But I won't leave you either! I'll haunt you until the day you die! If my life will be a living hell from here on, then I'm dragging you down with me!"

_Why?_

_**Did you get what you wanted?**_

_**A living hell. Was that what you wanted? Well, then you should be glad to know that you've got it, you and me too. Well done.**_

_**It's all your fault.**_

_**It's all your fault.**_

_**It's-**_

_**...**_

_**I get it.**_

_**I get it. It's my fault. **_

_**Stop it.**_

_**Please.**_

_**Stop hitting me.**_

_**I'll say it as much as you want. So stop it.**_

_**Yes, it's my fault. I caused this catastrophe. I am the reason why your life was ruined. It was me. All me. All because I broke one of the rules in this sickening game of yours, right? Because I couldn't follow the rules. That's right. Because of that. It's all my fault.**_

_**I want to ask. Although I'll probably get beaten up for it again, I want to ask. **_

_**This game of yours.**_

_**Did anyone win in the end, after all?**_

"WAAAAAIIIITTT! HIBARIIII -SANN!"

Hibari looked up from his soon-to-be-bitten-to-death victims with a scowl. "Shut up, herbivore, or I'll bite you to death."

Sawada Tsunayoshi, said herbivore, was doubled over, panting. "W-wait. What are you beating them up for? They didn't do anything serious, did they?"

"..."

"H-hibari-san?"

"They're wearing black socks."

Tsuna looked up at his cloud guardian incredulously, trying to process his words. "Eh?"

"They're wearing black socks," he stated matter-of-factly. "Are you such an idiotic herbivore that you can't even understand such a simple sentence?"

"But, but...then why are you beating them up?"

"They're wearing black socks."  
"And?!"

"...that's against school rules."

"You're beating them up because of black socks."

"No. I was _going _to beat them up, but a certain stupid herbivore interrupted me."

Tsuna swallowed nervously, sensing the skylark's irritation, but continued anyway. "T-th-that's still wrong, Hibari-san. You can't beat people senseless just because they're wearing black socks!"

"Why not?"

"Because! Who beats people up because of such a small thing." Besides Hibari. "I mean, it's just a school rule? Why are you so worked up over it?!"

Hibari's lips parted slightly, as if he was about to answer. "That's because-"

_Because..._

_If I break another rule...it'll start again._

_Because..._

_If I don't misbehave...it'll stop right?_

_Because..._

_Because I..._

_Because I am..._

_It's scary._

"..."

"H-hibari-san?" Tsuna stared curiously at the skylark, whose eyes were staring coldly straight in front of him. Suddenly, without warning, his hand shot up to deliver a bone-crunching blow to his poor victim, earning a surprised shriek from Tsuna.

"Because I feel like it, damn herbivore. So don't ask me again, or I'll bite you to death."

OMAKE:

"WAAAAAIIIITTT! HIBARIIII -SANN!"

Hibari looked up from his soon-to-be-bitten-to-death victims with a scowl. "Shut up, herbivore, or I'll bite you to death."

Sawada Tsunayoshi, said herbivore, was doubled over, panting. "W-wait. What are you beating them up for? They didn't do anything serious, did they?"

"..."

"H-hibari-san?"

"They're wearing black socks."

Tsuna looked up at his cloud guardian incredulously, trying to process his words. "Eh?"

"They're wearing black socks," he stated matter-of-factly. "Are you such an idiotic herbivore that you can't even understand such a simple sentence?"

"But, but...then why are you beating them up?"

"They're wearing black socks."

"And?!"

"...that's against school rules."

"You're beating them up because of black socks."

"No. I was going to beat them up, but a certain stupid herbivore interrupted me."

Tsuna swallowed nervously, sensing the skylark's irritation, but continued anyway. "T-th-that's still wrong, Hibari-san. You can't beat people senseless just because they're wearing black socks!"

"Why not?"

"Because! Who beats people up because of such a small thing." Besides Hibari. "I mean, it's just a school rule? Why are you so worked up over it?!"

Hibari's lips parted slightly, as if he was about to answer. "That's because-"

"H-hibari-san?" Tsuna stared curiously at the skylark, as he made to answer.

"Black socks are unfashionable."

...

Huh?

Hibari continued in a monotonous voice, with an absolutely straight face. "I mean, who wears black socks nowadays? Seriously? It's so unglam. IMO, this style totally grew out of fashion decades ago."

HUH?

"And honestly, what sort of middle-schooler has a hair style like this? So eighties. I definitely will not allow a student of this school to walk around looking like a ugly walking fashion anachronism." With that, he promptly turned around and walked away, dragging the ugly walking fashion anachronism away by the ear.

Tsuna blinked. Once. Twice.

"What the hell just happened?" He thought.

Then,

"Wait...he thinks black socks are unglam?! But my favourite pair of socks are black!

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

**My god...that completely ruined the mood. And. It's not even funny. What was I thinking?**

**Oh, yeah. I wasn't thinking. ==" Well. **

**Sorry...to all those Hibari fangirls out there...please don't kill me...**


End file.
